


情妇凯撒

by forlorn_star



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlorn_star/pseuds/forlorn_star
Summary: 配对：Hux/Kylo 斜线有意义含有kylo在某种意义上单箭头rey的内容Hux:Kylo真是条狗。Kylo:Hux真是条狗。作者的话：那可不就祝大家狗年大吉！





	情妇凯撒

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Hux/Kylo 斜线有意义  
> 含有kylo在某种意义上单箭头rey的内容
> 
> Hux:Kylo真是条狗。Kylo:Hux真是条狗。  
> 作者的话：那可不就祝大家狗年大吉！

配对：Hux/Kylo 斜线有意义  
含有kylo在某种意义上单箭头rey的内容  
警告：noncon;D/S;insult;death threat;violence和其他垃圾船该有的警告  
分级：nc-17  
NOTES: Hux:Kylo真是条狗。Kylo:Hux真是条狗。  
作者的话：那可不就祝大家狗年大吉！

01

当hux脱下他的黑色皮手套，带着不耐烦的力道掷在桌上，摔出“啪”的轻响时，kylo意识到这几乎成为了他们开始做爱的信号。Hux不在乎kylo这时戴着那个愚蠢的面罩，过不了多久kylo就会在对空气的极度渴求中自己将它脱下来砸得对面墙也凹陷，动作一如他现在正用他过长的手指解开他的腰封与高腰裤子一样的笨拙与急躁。  
相比之前的做爱他没给kylo血与唾沫之外的润滑，Hux认为给往kylo的甬道里挤上冰冷的润滑液已经是莫大的仁慈了，kylo难受地闷哼了几声，身体抵触地蠕动，hux敦促kylo自己快点用体温把润滑液捂热——这时的他宁肯说出违反热力学定律的鬼话也不会放过羞辱kylo的机会，但很快他就丢弃了耐心，他的阴茎已经硬了，他直接挤进了kylo不怎么温暖的内部，碾磨内壁的平滑与皱褶。hux将他笨重的身体钉在墙上运动着，kylo在面罩下嚅喏着什么破碎的抵抗的言语但身体很大地打开，屁股几乎热情地迎着hux的阴茎，像是想在摩擦与动作中使他冰冷的屁股暖和起来，他缩瑟成一团破破烂烂的可怜玩意。hux喘着粗气干kylo时还需要用上他全部的力气支起kylo的身体，他的脸更加苍白了，表情狰狞，裹在马裤里的双条腿绷得像一双钳子。  
Hux同等厌恶kylo使用变声器后的呻吟和原本的呻吟，只要那呻吟是透着快感与情欲而不是痛苦的，让kylo声带破碎、除了气声发不出任何声音的念头就会浮上hux意识的水面，他也痛恨kylo啜泣，kylo此时已脱了面罩，豆大的泪珠自母鹿一样的眼里流出，原力的怪物怎么有这么多眼泪好流。  
Kylo的泪水主要由于缺少扩张，事实上扩张几乎没有，hux连让他自己用手指把自己操开的时间也没留，kylo单纯由hux的阴茎撑开，然后再不由自主地由欲望牵引着去跟上hux的阴茎，快感与痛楚难以区分地自脊柱骨一路向上窜起。kylo脸上痛苦的证据被hux捕捉到几分，hux像嗅得血腥的鲨鱼，一时快意无比，几乎比得上他下令摧毁霍斯尼安星系时的血脉贲张。

Hux无意让这场性爱给kylo多少愉悦，他不过是在工作间隙的一个小时里边梳理整齐头发边自然想起了在舰上视察——也就是无目的闲逛——的最高领袖。hux定位了他的位置，寻到他，面无表情，也不言语，用视线洞穿他，将他推进个无人的仓房。kylo愕然无措但并没有抵抗，然后他想象即将发生的事情，神经一根根绷紧如弓弦。

Hux高潮后再没看kylo一眼，他当然知道kylo没射阴茎还硬着，但他脸上除了疲倦没有其他，他不将一丁点注意力分给kylo，连平日显露无疑的厌恶的锋芒都收入剑鞘。他手脚利落地将自己的身体擦干净，扣好皮带，从始至终他苍白的手保持干燥，没有沾上润滑液或是体液，但仍需要仔细消毒。Kylo敞着下半身，黑色衣服白色肉体，大腿内侧挂着精液，跌坐在地上大口喘气，焦灼而悲愤地抬起母鹿样的眼看他，乞求他做点什么。他的宽厚的手掌已经虚握着包住阴茎，但没有碰触。Kylo不知道他的犹豫是在期待hux的恩惠——hux用手用脚或是用嘴使他高潮，他没有余裕去想让hux服侍他是多么不可能的事，还是等着hux的一声肯定的声音，恩准他自渎。Hux刚理好头发便抬脚走出仓门，连个语气词都没留给kylo，他大跨步地走向会议室，谋划着奖赏哪些军官，用金钱还是荣誉来奖赏他们，手上不紧不慢地套上手套，而最高领袖孤身在狭小的舱室里，在绝望与欲望中翻滚，伸出他那过长的湿漉漉手指，去揉搓hux阴茎扫过的让他哀婉求饶的地方，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，直到他叫嚷着hux的名字射出来。

 

会议结束后hux在自己仓房里用餐，这时millicent兜转于他两个脚腕之间缠绵蛇行，侧着脑袋不住地蹭hux的裤脚，讨要爱抚或是食物。就是那个时刻，一个怪异的想法占领了他。

Ren，像只梨，白色果肉，鲜甜嫩脆，水淋淋的，水份多得肢体也透明，一捏，糖汁水流淌黏腻在手上牵连成蛙蹼。Hux从来没有觉得那团白花花总在做爱时哭泣的丑陋家伙有什么色情可言，但当最高领袖好像一只梨的想法闯进他的大脑时他忽然有了一种难以描述的复杂感觉，同时他的阴茎跳动了一下。他在不久前才操过kylo，而且kylo从来不能这样操控hux的感官，是hux自己控制自己的感官。hux皱了皱眉考虑之后去医疗处检查一下。

02  
Hux在kylo在克瑞特的意气用事给了义军渣滓生路后开始真正把羞辱他的幻想化为行动。hux悲愤地想，第一秩序本来可以在他的领导下一举掐灭所有反叛的火种 ，armitage将军保证了银河系的和平安宁的美名可传千秋万代，却都被这个什么都不懂的蠢货毁于一旦。事已至此，Hux暂且不废黜kylo篡权——反正第一秩序的军团都是他的人，何况kylo的原力尚有用途。

他早就想给这个莽撞的，软弱的，最不适合领导任何人又偏偏统治着银河系的原力怪物一点教训，现在snoke死了，只要限制在使kylo还能发挥功用的程度，hux想怎么欺凌他都无人约束了。他按住kylo，咬kylo的脖子，薄如果皮的皮肤破开，牙齿研磨着柔软的肌肉好像吸吮剖开的石榴，hux以kylo的血浇灌他纯粹的恨意，他以情人才会有的热情操干kylo，即使丑陋的kylo对他而言几乎是欲望的反面，情欲的冰点。他拥有凌驾于kylo之上的这一种权力幻觉，比起他事实上真的在操kylo，对hux而言是一剂更加强力的春药，他几乎很快就射了。事后他才知kylo其实是个处子，他只轻蔑地冷笑两声。

 

精明如phasma不可能不知道hux在对kylo做什么，hux的心腹的她自然懂得拿捏分寸，甚至会说几句恰到好处的讽刺，嘲弄最高领袖的无能来讨得hux的欢心，但又不显得像有僭越的妄言，反倒是对第一秩序的苦心担忧的忠言。

 

03  
Kylo完全可以在hux咬住他脖子的时候用原力捏爆hux的脑袋，他选择留hux一条命，第一秩序要管理的事情太多了，他可不想像hux一样每天为些无趣的事情忙得像条狗，他废了hux还不是要应付下一个hux，而谁知道下一个hux能不能比这个hux做得更好更忠诚。Kylo觉得平时hux对他的吩咐还算照办，而hux发现假装从命并不困难，hux一手带起的复杂的官僚体系使得hux的眼可以伸到第一秩序统治下最偏远的星球。hux只要适加引导kylo，向Kylo只提供冗余或是迷惑性的信息，同时一如往常能用国库的钱收买每一个高级军官，这个原力怪物到头来还是他的傀儡，最高领袖的统治名存实亡。

这种暂且的制衡形成了第一秩序的稳定的权力配比，也保证了他们在做爱时敢无顾忌地用最低下的诅咒与侮辱送给对方。

“你需要我操你，不是吗？你需要一个比你强大的人制服你、命令你、告诉你怎么去做，先是卢克天行者，接着是snoke，然后是我。是你求着我操你的。”

“卢克天行者和snoke都死了，你也会很快就死吗，将军？”

“你为什么不用你万能的原力看一看呢？还是说你其实是个无能的废物？当然你是个废物，你是个在莱娅和韩索罗布置的，粉蓝色墙壁的软垫包裹家具的儿童房里，睡时盖羽绒被子，醒时玩新的玩具的被宠坏的软弱虫蟊，你不配统治银河系。”

Hux蔑视kylo的被爱着的童年，他蔑视爱，因为爱是强大的反义词，黑暗面的耻辱。爱是污点，爱是脸上的疣，爱是毁坏秩序和拖累大业的祸根。只有强大是美好的，若是恨能助长他的力量那么恨就是他的骄傲，若是冷漠能助他所向披靡那么冷漠就是他的勋章。

“我走出了那间儿童房走进了黑暗面，我用光剑杀死了韩索罗，那使你嫉妒得不行吧将军。你多么可惜这辈子没机会手刃你的破烂货父亲。”

kylo在撒谎，他自从杀死韩索罗良心没有一天安宁，但他喜欢这样说，他想拨开hux的痂，挤出里面的脓血。

“那老家伙的死与他正相宜，你也会得到一个与你相宜的死的。你太弱了，以至于说不定明天你就会不慎被自己的光剑洞穿，横死舰桥之上，明天你就会死。”

“真可惜将军你从未能听见原力的声音，不然你就会知道，我将统治银河系，只有我，是唯一的君主，永永远远，直到银河系的消亡。你不过是个技术工种，管理科技与官僚的打杂工，就像你的厨房佣人母亲一样，干着手工活。”

04

Hux还能梦见昔时帝国学院的同窗，梦里是他们在恋爱中躁动不已，絮絮向他讲述爱情的美妙,hux在梦中点头听着，心下嗤笑：会去追求爱情这种残次品的蠢货，怎懂权力的滋味的个种美妙。

现在hux掌权了，他知道了这就是权力的滋味了。早上十时秘密处决叛变的将官，十一时发表演讲，主题是忠诚于第一秩序和叛徒的下场，下午二时给某个不知好歹的行星课更多的消费税，下午三时听snoke旗舰的修复进展汇报，下午四时检验新一批军火，下午五时与废物领袖交换恶语与体温。

Kylo以为hux施与他越多的痛苦他就能越与黑暗面接近，也就是与他的祖父的成就相近，当然，他不羞于承认他享受被制服、被命令、被告诉怎么去做，只是hux说错了一点，kylo更喜欢在游戏的末尾杀死命令他的人，是他，而不是卢克、snoke或者hux。是kylo ren，是永恒的强者。

Kylo.第一次在做爱时反抗hux实则偶然，他只是尝试着用原力来给hux的皮肤施加些刺激——毕竟hux从不肯抚摸他丝毫。Hux在感知到他的大腿、膝盖窝、脚踝、后颈有着细密而温热的好像舔舐的触感时战栗着叫出了声。Kylo笑中的自得使他羞愧又怒从中来，他这时瞬间明白了kylo想要什么，比抚摸更甚，比亲吻更重，他难以抑制怒火地去掐去咬kylo，将kylo翻过来猛烈冲撞他的身体，以至于穴口液体喷溅，kylo哭饶着眼泪与前列腺液滴滴答答滴落弄脏身体与地板。Hux只能看见kylo宽厚的背剧烈起伏，佝偻拱起，接着又猛地向后扬起，他看不见kylo的脸，可他就是知道，他知道哭泣的kylo此时嘴角上扬，kylo流着眼泪在笑。

05  
下一次hux定位到kylo并找到他时，他正用一种hux未见过的认真神情凝视比他低二十公分的虚空中的一点，hux不出声地走近，kylo的厚嘴唇张合翕动，再走近些，他听见kylo的低语，语气温柔，近乎卑怯，hux一眼就认出了那是怎样的感情。爱，他能嗅到爱，像是嗅到水的气味，玻璃的气味，暖烘烘的肉体的气味。一种几要使他干呕的恶心袭击了他，hux所言不错，kylo确实是个软弱到极点的渣滓。

Kylo的声音忽然高了几度，他殷勤向前迈了几步，“让我看看你，我无意窥探你的居处在哪里，我只想看看你的脸，哦，rey，你的脸和黑色多么相配，你穿黑色一定看起来很好。”

在接下来的沉默中他猛地瑟缩着退后，母鹿似的眼漫起迷惑与受了背叛的委屈。

Hux脑内一时间窜过多股阴谋理论，他几下将之理顺抚整：若kylo和rey结成联盟——也许他们早就是联盟了——那么hux生存的几率极小，kylo必须当下被铲除。若kylo想劝降rey将她收入他的麾下，hux亦是死路一条。王座上坐着kylo和hux已经拥挤得不行了，怎可让与他人。Hux琢磨，让kylo主动臣服于他固然是妄想，但挑拨kylo和rey的关系，破解他们对hux的威胁可谓轻而易举，hux准备用他的方法，戏剧化的方法达成这一点。

hux跟着进了kylo的仓房，kylo还是像以往一样木着他的那张脸让他进来，巨大的鼻子如龙的脊背隆起。Hux迅速一脚绊倒了kylo，kylo仰着跌倒地面，头撞出一声闷响。Hux跨坐在他身上，趁kylo还躺在痛苦中闷哼，他取出了匕首，像割开画布一样在kylo左边颧骨的皮肤上竖着划下薄薄浅浅的一条口子。Kylo将脸转到右边，hux左手顺手抽了他一个耳光将他的脸转回来，然后左手钉住他的脸，右手狠手几刀下去，h，u，x,三个字母刻在kylo的脸之上。

“这应该能给你点教训，你以为你是最高领袖，你其实只是我的狗。义军的那个原力渣滓她想利用你推翻第一秩序，但你太废物了你什么都做不好。”  
Kylo瞬间明白了hux做了什么，他暴怒中扬手将hux掷在墙上，hux骨头碎裂的声音无比清晰，然后kylo用原力使hux右颧骨的皮肉分两边一点点撕开，歪歪扭扭的伤口拼出了kylo的字样，然后kylo挥动手指，将hux投出了仓房，像扔一包垃圾。  
06  
翌日hux戴着kylo赠他的装饰在办公室看了一天的文书，hux推迟了所有的会议和演讲，原力的伤口怎么也不肯愈合。

夜晚，最高领袖召他去殿内，他去了，kylo百无聊赖似的坐在王位上，身后八个卫士依次排开。  
Hux单膝跪下，向他低下头颅。  
“抬起来，看看我。”kylo说。  
Hux看见他刻下的hux在kylo苍白脸上是那样鲜艳如嘴唇。  
Kylo看见hux绿色眼睛的烧灼着的温度，他薄的嘴唇紧紧抿着，颧骨上kylo字样血色秾丽，kylo蠕动嘴唇默读自己的名字。  
“你们可以走了。”话音刚落，卫士们烟雾般消失。  
“现在，将军，你可以起誓了，将你的一切，你的思想，你的身体，你的性命，都献于我，永远忠诚于我。因为我是不可挑战的最高领袖，我即第一秩序。”  
“我，Armitage hux将所有的一切献给最高领袖。”  
Hux看见kylo的神色依然凝重，赶紧接着上一句说“……最高领袖kylo ren”  
Kylo令hux跪在他的王座前吻他的手，hux照做了，当他们做完这一切，kylo让Hux将头颅俯在kylo的大腿上，他们第一次用平和的语调说话，第一次和对方谈起自己。Hux用很是可惜的口吻道：“天！我真怀念战争，我做梦时常梦见战争，大大小小的，梦里，我能用枪击杀数个敌人。我爱死战争了，每次经过武器库我鼻翼都向外张开，好多闻进些火药的气味。”kylo暗中笑他真是条疯狗，只穿着敦厚的面具赞许似的缓慢点头。  
Hux接着讲：“但是如今需要和平，第一秩序的需要才是首位的。”  
他垂下了眉眼，好像在向想象中的人群对他的隐忍大度的称赞表示谦虚。  
Kylo说，将军，你做得很好。

Kylo端坐王位上，他这时有了真正的君主的威严，用慵懒玩猫的手势，抚了抚跪在他王位下的hux的橘发。  
“如果他想用什么温情的伎俩那就不仅无用而且令人作呕了。”hux想，他慢慢地眯上了眼，面颊贴着kylo大腿的温度，“我早晚杀了他，在合适的时机，也许在rey死后。”

像两条衔着对方尾巴的蛇。  
像一局永不结束的棋局。  
这就是荒唐的帝王和他狡诈的臣子的全部故事了。

END


End file.
